Tamaki X Kyoya: Temptuous
by Borimamiss
Summary: Tamaki is a sex slave that Kyoya instantly falls in love with and rescues. Kyoya's also a billionaire with too much money on his hands and he now has somebody to use it on. Will things go smoothly for the new lovers?
1. Sex Slave

The presentation room was dark. Pitch black even, except for a few small red candles at each seperate table. The tables themselves were circular, draped with white table cloth only seen by the candle light and small enough to seat two people on each. They were evenly spaced out amongst the seemingly small, and sort of crouched space. Sparsely seen through the shadows, were rough men, gangsters, CEO's of some of the largest companies in the world, and just a few lucky filthy rich men. The air that night was thick. Secret, and hateful words even, were quietly spreading to assistants ears. Grown men, were becoming impatient with having to wait for so long for what they desired, and the people that were running things were nervous about a fatal outcome if plans didn't go accordingly.

White, almost blinding lights shone from within a translucent stage. Once hid amongst darkness, now the focal point of the entire conference. The beaming platform at the very front of the room, caught the eyes of all the big shots in the place, and brought gross perverse smiles on their faces. Men were whispering amongst lankier, less important men at their table. Passing off briefcases full of money, to be properly bid with. A roaming eye of a particular powerful man, happened to see a small sofa big enough for two on the other side of the stage. For "VIP's" no doubt.

Suddenly, a young man popped out from behind the curtains at either side of the stage. He was a tall, brown haired gentleman, with eyes that looked lke they could tell no lies. He, was the salesman tonight.

"Well, Well, Well! Hello, hello, hello all! My, my, my this IS a lovely crowd tonight! Full of some of Japan's toughest, most ruthless men no doubt! Let's not forget the little rich boys and girls hmmm? My, my, my! Well, My name is Hichiro, and tonight Hichiro will get you to where you want to go! Mmmhhhmm! That's right don't wear it out boys!" Hichiro had thrown a wink to a couple of flirtatious eyes. "Tonight is going to be full of the hottest, tentalating, breathtaking, "cum" making, and hopefully salivating teenage young men! So, let's get started shall we? All this dilly-dallying is driving me crazy!"

Hichiro stepped aside for a minute and conversed with a man in a business suit. Then, without delay, he brought out exactly what all the fuss and commotion was about.

There, attached to a dazzling diamond "leash"/"collar", was a very drugged and out of it young blonde teenage boy. The man in the business suit handed Hichiro the leash and dissappeared behind the curtain. Hichiro stared out into the audience and gave his million dollar smile. The boy was semi-unconscious, and walking as if on air. The bright lights in the place all turned their attention to the boys fair skin, excentuating his curves, and allowing the gross men to engorge themselves with his beauty. He stood tall, thin, and gorgeous.

"THIS. IS WHAT YOU WERE WAITING FOR, IS IT NOT GENTLEMAN?"

A large uproar filled the room. Dozens upon dozens of bids starting filling the air, and dollar bills began to fly in piles towards the stage as tips for grattitude.

"As you can see as plain as day gentleman, this is an excellent subject. At his prime at 18 years old. Blonde hair, purple eyes, a gorgeous smile" Hichiro had pulled the young mans lip back to show his teeth. "And a voice as silky as honey. Yes men, we have some of the rarest of the rare here tonight but he is by far one of the best. His voice is so SCRUMPTIOUS, so TEMPTUOUS, that when you fuck him you'll get your utmost joys from hearing him scream "i'm going to cum". Yes. Speak for us slave." Hichiro caught a whipping tool that was thrown at him from the side of the stage. He proceeded to push the young man down on the ground, and split his legs to all fours. He was, of course, completely nude. "Speak!" Hichiro slapped his whipping tool on the side of his ass, and made him yell momentarily. His eyes were glazed over with confusion, and his look was empty. The emptiest stare anyone had ever seen. "Wow. we've got a cooperative one tonight. Ok, gentleman, we start the bidding at 100 million U.S dollars. Whaddya say rich daddy's? Why don't you put your money where your penises are?"

Hichiro's ears almost could not handle the tremendous feedback being called to him. It was like he was at a rock concert.

"200 million"!

"No, 500 million"!

"550"!

"Wow, well, well, well. Somebody wants to get laid tonight! Ok, i hear 550 million dollars! I see no one else raising bets at this point? Alright then. Going once, going twice, so-"

"2 BILLION AMERICAN"!

Hichiro's eyes stayed wide open. The men infront of him were looking around the room to see the person that had bid, they could not find him. Hichiro slowly turned around, leash still in his hand holding on to the drugged out teenager. He scanned behind him until he noticed the small sofa seating only one man. It was Kyoya Ootori. Hichiro gasped. He had only seen him in pictures, but there he was, one of the richest men in the world standing before him. Much richer than anybody else in the room, and devastatingly more handsome.

"Why, . We had no clue you would be visiting our establishment. We would have had proper company for you." Hichiro stated, bowing down to Kyoya.

Kyoya stood up from where he was sitting. It was a dark area in which he was, but he quickly showed his face in the light by moving forward.

"No need. I was going to make this quick. I've got places to go you know, i'm a busy man."

"Well. Obviously you have won this boy. W-would you like us to gift wrap him for you?"

Kyoya stood motionless, and put his hands on his hips.

"That stupidity will get you nowhere. No, I do NOT want him gift wrapped, he is a person not a Christmas present." Kyoya let out a big sigh. He began to walk on stage. "As for the rest of the show tonight, consider it cancelled gentleman. I'm afraid i'm buying all the young men behind that curtain. They will be mine, and no amount of money or gunpower will make it otherwise."

Outrage began to pour from the audience.

"You DO know who I am don't you? I may as well be Jesus, because my father is God of this city. You all take your complaints to him. This? This is my game now. Please leave."

As soon as the men caught sight of Kyoya's face, they realized who he was and decided to leave before any one got brutally murdered under his hand.

"That's better. Hichiro, will 8 billion dollars cover all the loss for tonight?"

Hichiro was giddy, because they had never made that much money trafficking before.

"Oh, Oh yes. That should be fine. You can take the truck filled with the young men. I hope...they satisfy you. I must warn you however, there is a strict non-return policy."

Kyoya smuggly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"I know."

Kyoya turned around and went behind the curtains. Like a pimp, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large silver key. He beckoned somebody, that seemingly was already there, and he brought a bright red suitcase over. Hichiro was confused, but played along. Kyoya inserted the silver key into the briefcase and turned it. He opened the glorious thing, and stacks upon stacks of money were lined up in an organized manner tied with rubberbands.

"The case itself is worth a million. It was a birthday present from my brother. I hate my brother. So consider it a thank you gift. Keep it."

"Wow. Well, thank you Ootori San. I don't know what we did to earn such grattitude. But it is surely appreciated. You're now a preffered guest." Hichiro said, bowing to the man that just made him set for life.

Kyoya kept the same face he had been having that whole time. He simply turned his head and said "well Thank you". He adjusted his tie, and took the diamond leash from Hichiro's hand. He took the leash off, but left the collar on. He knelt down and slowly and gently picked him up.

"What's this young mans name"? Kyoya asked, staring into the boys deep violet set eyes. Though they were confused and deadened eyes, Kyoya's heart exploded once he looked into them.

"Um. I'm actually not so sure. HeHe." Hichiro answered with nervous laughter for he didn't want to make Kyoya mad.

Kyoya broke away from the young mans gaze faster than counting to one, and pulled a long slim silver gun on Hichiro.

"Well, would you get sure? Please. I'm in a hurry here. I thought this process would go smoothly, but obviously you're not a professional. If you're going to treat human beings like pets, you should atleast have papers with their names on it or something. It's dispicable really. You really are a bumbling idiot aren't you?" Kyoya spat out, holding the boy in his other hand.

"Whoa whoa. I'm sure we can work something out! Just, just give me one second i'll be right back. Just one second Mr. Ootori sir!"

Hichiro disappeared into the curtains once more to come back with a wallet.

"This is what we found with him when we-"

Kyoya was cutting daggers into Hichiro's face. He was daring him to finish that sentence. Kyoya opened the wallet to find the boys name was Tamaki Suoh.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya whispered.

"Oh, Tamaki? That's a good name for him. He's a fine specimen." Hichiro said, with a smile.

"Yes. But unfortunately for you, those were the wrong choice of words."

Hichiro's body made a loud thud against the stage. Kyoya had shot him. Two times, straight in the spot between his eyes. Kyoya chuckled to himself. "People like you shouldn't be alive." He said, then looked at the boy he was holding in his arms, and put his forehead to the blonde's.

"I promise, no harm will come to you Tamaki." Kyoya whispered.

Kyoya casually walked out the double doors. Once outside, a special team Kyoya assembled beforehand ran inside the building by 4's. Equipped with guns, and loyalty to their boss Ootori.

"Sir. What are your orders sir?" Said the leader of the team.

"Go inside. Clean up the mess I made. When the police ask, say it was self-defense. Oh, and all the young men inside, take them to the hospital and make sure their respectable families claim them please. Also, there is a certain brief case inside filled with 8 billion dollars. Make sure I get that later. You may give yourself and your men 4 billion. That is all."

The man stood, obviously very greatful.

"Th-thank you Kyoya sir. We will do all you please in less than an hour. You have my word."

"Very good. Thank you Waru." Kyoya said, nodding his head graciously.

Kyoya took a couple more strides to his Lexus LF-A and got in. He still had Tamaki in his lap. He couldn't for the life of him let him go. Not even to put him on the passenger seat. He wanted him close to him, so that he would be safe and nothing would happen to him again. Kyoya managed to put the seatbelt over the both of them, and start the car. The motor of the engine was fierce. A beast not to be reckoned with.

"Wh-wh-WHERE AM IIIIII?"

A blood curdling scream filled the car. Kyoya, obviously surprised, was getting kicked and hit by frantic flailing limbs. The blonde was out of his drug induced coma, and he was terrified.

"Don't move about like that! You're hitting me. Calm down!" Kyoya yelled, attempting to hold Tamaki down.

"You! You're trying to kidnap me too! Help! Someone, help me!" Tamaki bellowed.

"Tamaki! If you don't calm down, i'm going to throw you out the Goddamn window! Stop flinching! I'm not even touching you!"

Tamaki was still yelling. Obviously he was tortured before they drugged him. Kyoya was growing increasingly impatient by the second, and slapped the blonde compulsively hard to calm down. Tamaki froze, and grabbed his face, wincing in pain.

"Ow..." Tamaki whimpered.

Kyoya felt instantly guilty the second he laid a hand on Tamaki.

"Tamaki. I..."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya straight in the eyes. His own violet eyes filled with large tears, and his eyebrows furrowed to the point of pure adorableness. His cheek where he was hit was a bright red, and Tamaki's hand was on it instinctively. Kyoya had never been more sad in his whole life.

"I'm so so so sorry. Please, please forgive me." Kyoya whispered, a tear falling down his right cheek.

Tamaki was still quite, and still in shock. He was just, staring at Kyoya in disbelief. Kyoya thought to himself iAfter all that he's been through, this shocks him so much? A slap in the face?/i

"Tamaki. I've behaved disgracefully. Please.." Kyoya removed his glasses. It was a rule, that no one in Japan dare glance upon Kyoya's face without his eyewear on. For that was when he was most casual. Yet here he was, baring all his external soul, to a "forced teenage sex slave". Kyoya felt like he needed to do this. "..I apologize. I was just trying to make you feel safe... please strike my face with equal force. If it may please you."

Tamaki still sat in silence. Nude, shaking, whimpering, with his hand still on his face.

"Please Tamaki-san. Make me feel the pain I just inflicted with my own hand, with your hand in replacement."

Kyoya was obviously hurting inside as well.

"They...they said. That. My, my face was the most important thing. That no one should touch it. They did bad things to me, b-but they never hurt my face." Tamaki whispered, almost in-audibly.

Kyoya was speechless. _Those fucking bastards. I should have killed them all._

Tamaki's facial expression changed into a smile.

_I've seen the face of God..._

"So, you-you're not here to hurt me. Or," Tamaki's eyes got very watery. "rape me. Right?"

"Oh my God. NO. NO, I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU. Please, don't even say such a thing Tamaki."

Kyoya took the hand that was on Tamaki's face, and gently placed it on his lips. He kissed it tenderly once, then looked deep into Tamaki's greatful eyes and kissed it again, but more sensually.

"But, please, my prince. Cast your hand upon my face so that I may pay for my mis-behavior."

Tamaki was now blushing a fierce red. He began to shake his head no. Instead, he gently placed his free hand on his cheek, and stroked it tenderly. This made Kyoya's heart flutter. His gaze was still serious though. He tried not to show his weaknesses to any man.

"Why would I raise my hand to my rescuer?" Tamaki said, smiling with his mouth closed hard enough to where his eyes were squinched.

"Because i've shamed my prince. I-I didn't mean to. I jus-"

"Prince?" Tamaki interrupted.

Kyoya lowered his head and smirked. His hair fell upon his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess those words slipped out. But, that's only if you want to be. I would like to think you are my prince though. That is only in my head, I presume." Kyoya said, light tint of pink spreading across his face. He grabbed the shifter of his car hard.

"I don't mind being called that. What's your name?" Tamaki asked.

"It's Ootori. Kyoya Ootori. I'm the duke of Japan. My father owns everything, from the companies to the hotels. We've done our share in the medical business, and donate generously to the police force. No one does anything, or even moves without us knowing about it." Kyoya answered.

Tamaki suddenly got nervous to be around someone with such tremendous power.

"Oh-oh..."

"Do I intimidate you?"

Kyoya placed a wanting hand on Tamaki's thigh.

"If great power and luxuries beyond your wildest dreams turns you on, then please, remain intimated. For I would do anything for you, short of walking on water."

Tamaki just smiled.

"Could I maybe go in the front seat, Kyoya senpai?" Tamaki asked, cautiously.

"Of course. No permission necessary."

Tamaki begrudgingly managed to sit in the front seat, but not without showing his perk ass to Kyoya inadvertently. Kyoya got rock hard in his pants the instant he feasted his eyes on Tamaki's nakedness. Instinctively, Tamaki covered his lower front half with his hand upon being seated.

"Are-ugh, are you all ready?" Kyoya stuttered.

"Y-yes."

Kyoya put the car in reverse, then shifted into 1st gear and flew out of there.

The next day, Tamaki woke up in a baggy white shirt and bright red shorts. His eyes fluttered open to absolute majesty. He was in what appeared to be a grand master bedroom. The bed was double king sized, and looked as if it was made out of solid gold. The floors were made of marble, and there were giant windows on either side of the room overlooking the ocean. There were stacks upon stacks of books in the far left corner of the room ontop of a desk, a victorian chair to complete it. On the other side, was a network of computers set-up in a complicated looking entertainment center. They all looked extremely expensive, and delicate to the touch. On the wall directly infront of him, was a giant plasma flat screen tv. The place was decorated eloquently. Persian rugs, giant gold sconces, and some retro 60's posters of the beatles. Those were the only thing that seemed out of place.

"What the hell? Am I in a hotel..?" Tamaki attempted to sit up, but his head felt heavy in that moment, and he fell back down on the bed. "Ah. My head.."

"Careful."

Tamaki looked at the doorway, and saw a stunning figure draped in a red silk robe. It was Kyoya, and he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still wet.

"Kyoya? How did we- It's day time. It was night when we were driving here." Tamaki said, confused.

"Yes. You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you upstairs to the house." Kyoya said, in a sweet caring voice.

"Oh...i'm sorry. I had no idea-"

"Why on EARTH are you apologizing?"

Kyoya rushed to Tamaki's side at once. He sat on the bed with him.

"Well-"

"Well nothing. You needed the rest. Besides, I had business meetings to attend." Kyoya stated.

"Business meetings? At night?"

"Oh..Oh sweety.." Kyoya stroked Tamaki's hair and sides of his face. "..You were asleep for 4 days my prince."

"Wha-what?" Tamaki yelled. "I was in a coma?"

"Calm down lovely. You were asleep, because you were sweating off the drugs that those evil men put in your body. Trust me, if I thought you were in any real danger or had some sort of illness I would've choppered you to one of our private facilities in the mountains."

"Oh..."

"Besides, I had an in home nurse watching you the entire time. I never would have let you meet harm." Kyoya whispered.

Tamaki breathed out and chuckled nervously.

"You seem to care, and awful lot about a stranger that you just met, Kyoya senpai."

Tamaki's stare was one of gratitude. Kyoya felt that flustered feeling hit his stomach again. Tamaki realized the shirt he was wearing was lifted up, and his stomach was partially exposed. When Tamaki's eyes glanced there, so did Kyoya's. Tamaki was reaching to pull the shirt down when a silk like hand stopped him. There was this momentary glance between the two and extreme awkwardness. Then, Kyoya gently crept his hand underneath Tamaki's shirt, and softly rubbed his abdomen. Tamaki felt the same butterflies in his stomach. He looked up at Kyoya with his deep, sparkling, wanting, lavendar eyes. Kyoya got an instant boner. He swallowed, hard.

"T-Tamaki, you shouldn't look at older men that way." Kyoya said, releasing his hand from his skin.

"I-I can't help it. I know when something is beautiful. Am I not allowed to look upon my saviors beauty?" Tamaki said, voice shaky.

Kyoya smiled.

"You are. Just, just don't tempt me. Tamaki.." Kyoya climbed ontop of the blonde, face directly above his. "You're just too damn beautiful. But, I can't have you. Your virtue has already been crushed too many times. I'm trying to spare what dignity you have left..."

Tamaki was breathing very hard now. Kyoya's face was practically touching his. Kyoya's breath, was still minty from brushing his teeth. But it was warm, and it was trailing down Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki hesitantly raised his hands to the side of Kyoya's body, and stroked him. He desperately wanted to press his lips against Kyoya's, but he was afraid to.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya breathed.

"S-senpai. You're robe. It's so, soft." Tamaki whispered.

Kyoya couldn't take the growing feeling of arrousal, and he lapped at Tamaki's slender neck from the tip top of his tongue, swirling it around, to the widest part of his tongue, licking eagerly at Tamaki's jawline. He was absorbing the flavor of his prince and satisfying his utmost desire to taste him.

"Nnghh". Tamaki moaned, tilting his head back and arching into Kyoya only slightly.

"K-Kyoya! Agh! Kyoya...it. It feels so good. Aghhh..."

Kyoya was getting a kick from hearing Tamaki squeal. Hichiro was right about one thing, his voice, was like an orgasm for the ears. It was so smooth and promising, Kyoya almost couldn't get enough of hearing Tamaki moan his name. Kyoya ceased from licking Tamaki, and stared at him.

"I..I can't go any further." Kyoya whispered.

"I, I don't mind. Kyoya. I, would be a very lucky guy...to have slept with the richest man in Japan." Tamaki gave Kyoya a coy smile.

Kyoya quickly removed himself from the bed, and tightened his robe.

"Tamaki. I'm dissapointed in you. You have hurt me far beyond words at this moment and I wish to be alone. I'll leave you here. Feel free to use anything in this room, and call for room service at anytime. Goodbye."

With that, Kyoya took off. He slammed the door behind him. Tamaki was completely confused.

"Wha- what did I do"?


	2. Temptuous

Tamaki slipped out of the giant, cloud like mattress. He dragged his feet across the floor, and found a mirror on one of the walls. He decided to check himself out in it. He looked like he had lost a little bit of weight since the fiasco, but all in all a seemingly healthy skin color and glow. Tamaki's head was still trying to fight through the confusion of what happened the day before. Why Kyoya got so mad at him. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Tamaki kept looking at himself in the mirror and what he saw disgusted him. iHow could A plain guy like me, even remotely inspire somebody like Kyoya Ootori? But, why do i care so much? How does he make me feel like a prince, even though i'm nothing but a mere commoner?...I need to get out of here. /i Tamaki took to his heels and ran through the door. He didn't miss a beat galavanting through the house. He was dodging every corner and passing every turn. The house was too beautiful to ignore, but he was desperately searching for the door. He just, didn't want to be embarrased anymore. He didn't want to be in Kyoya Ootori's house, he didn't want to talk to him, he didn't even wanna see him. Tamaki was still attempting escape when he heard footsteps. He quickly hid inside one of the many hallway closets, and scrunched up into a little ball in the corner of it.

"M-Mr. Ootori sir. The boy, he is gone. He is nowhere to be found in his room!" A slurred voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, calmly.

"Positive Ootori-san. We even checked under the bed."

Kyoya got up from the sofa where he had been reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. He calmly strolled over to a wall panel and touched certain areas of it where nearly invisible seams were. Instantly the panel mechanicly moved downward and the wall transformed into a horde of security camera screenshots and blueprints of the house.

"My father...taught me always be prepared. Also, how to be the best man in the world, but that story is for another day."

Kyoya was pressing a button on the wall that said "rewind". He was rewinding security tape taken from only 5 minutes ago.

"Sir. I had no idea you had so many camera's in the house. Did you have a camera in the boy's room too?" The servant asked.

"No. I gave Tamaki his privacy. That, is one of the most precious things in the world. I wouldn't take that from him." Kyoya said, smiling.

Tamaki was still in the hallway closet. He was hearing every word being said, and was hoping Kyoya wouldn't spot him on the tape.

"Got him."

Kyoya slowed down the tape to almost slow motion. It showed Tamaki running from his room with tears in his eyes; wiping them away and running with reckless abandon. Kyoya continued watching the tape until the part where Tamaki ran into the hallway closet, the one that was right behind him. Kyoya smirked. He quickly pressed a yellow button, and the wall went back up.

"Well. We had no luck. Go, and clean the boy's room. I wish to be left alone." Kyoya stated, faking being distraught.

"You did not see him sir?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

The servant walked away, going on with his duties. Once Kyoya knew he was out of listening range, he smirked to himself and undid the first three buttons on his dress shirt. He eyed the hallcloset and walked straight to it, confidence in every step. His walk, in itself, was temptuous; dripping sex all over the floor. His pants a shiny denim, and his dress shirt bright red. He looked, absolutely sinful.

"Tamaki.." Kyoya whispered, leaning against the door.

Tamaki cursed under his breath. iDammit/i

"Tamaki..."

Tamaki's breath was hitching. Why did Kyoya's calm voice soothe him so? How did he make him feel this way? What the hell was going on?

"You don't have to come out if you don't want to.. I can understand if you're scared." Kyoya's eyes saddened a bit. "Being taken care of by a stranger..then, him being an ass to you can be quite un-nerving."'

Tamaki stood up and opened the large wooden door. When Kyoya's eyes gazed upon Tamaki's glorious purple orbs, his heart melted.

"Tamaki. It's good to see you again." Kyoya said, smiling and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki didn't hear what Kyoya said. He was to focused on how drop dead sexy Kyoya looked. His hair lightly fallen on his face, his eyes sparkling, his red dress shirt hugging his body.

"Tamaki?"

"Oh. Look. I'm sorry for having overstayed my welcome. I should probably get going. My um. My parents will be worried." Tamaki stated glumly.

"Your parents died when you were 6. Foster parents took you in and you recently moved out and are living on your own. You work at Starbucks." Kyoya simply stated.

"H-How did you know all of these things?"

"I told you, I have eyes and ears all over the city. The second I saw you, I knew i needed to know more."

Tamaki blushed furiously.

"Well...I have a life you know. Staying here wouldn't be smart. I don't know why I even stayed here so long. I do apologize for...wasting your time."

Kyoya was dumbfounded.

"Tamaki. You weren't wasting my time."

Kyoya sighed greatly and put his hand on his head. He looked up through his glasses and couldn't fight the desire to give Tamaki a kiss, so he did.

"Mmm" Tamaki moaned into Kyoya's mouth.

Kyoya loved that moan and was aching to take things further. But Tamaki quickly pushed Kyoya off of him.

"Why did you get SO MAD AT ME YESTERDAY?" Tamaki demanded, little tears in his eyes. "You can't show me this sort of..well this sort of passion after what you put me through! I stayed up, all night thinking of what I did!" Tamaki's face was flustered.

"Well."

"Well what, Kyoya? Well what!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing at Kyoya's shirt.

"Because, I was scared." Kyoya sighed once more. "You see. After tending to you for such a long time, I began to fall in love with you. I-I tried hard not to, but as you can see, I failed."

Tamaki was shaking his head in dibelief. His heart was trying to be unbelievably happy, but his head was conflicting with his emotions and his face displayed the obvious confusion.

"You don't...love me. I-i.." Tamaki rubbed Kyoya's pec, since his hand was already on his chest. "I wanted to, well, you know. Then you, shut me down. I, had never been more embarrased in my life! I've never been with a...guy! Yet, i still wanted you! I don't know why, but I did!" Tamaki's eyes were tearing.

"I got upset, because of what you said Tamaki. Can you not see that? That's why I left. You said you would be a very lucky guy...to have slept with the richest man in Japan. I felt like you were using me for sex, and didn't want to get serious with me. But, thinking about it now. It was really stupid of me. Really very stupid. I should've taken it as a compliment...I apologize"

Tamaki reached up and gently kissed Kyoya.

"Don't, don't do that again. ok?" Tamaki said, squeezing Kyoya.

"You're not..upset at me?"

"No...I'm upset at myself for making you think that way. I'm sorry Kyoya. Am I still your prince?" Tamaki said, giving Kyoya his amazing smile that made Kyoya's problem go away.

"Yes. Of course you are. But, If you still would like to leave. To your own apartment. I wouldn't mind. You don't need to stay here. After all, you hardly know me."

Tamaki thought for a second. Was Kyoya right? Should he just go back to his apartment, even after this obvious confession of feelings? Tamaki sighed then answered the only way he knew how.

"Do you want to see my apartment?"

Kyoya's head bounced back a little, then his eyes widened. He felt like he's just been asked to see heaven. Did Tamaki realy trust him enough to show him the place where he rested his angelic head?

"Oh, of course. That sounds lovely. But..." Kyoya looked Tamaki up and down. "We may need to get you some clothes." Kyoya reached into his pocket, and pulled out his seemingly Versace wallet. He reached into the wallet and pulled out a gold card. "Here. I'll take you to the Galleria and you can buy whatever you like, as much as you like."

Tamaki's eyes opened wide.

"Wha-What? That's alot of money Kyoya!" Tamaki said in shock.

Kyoya simply smiled and rubbed Tamaki's hair.

"I'm a fucking billionare Tamaki. Sometimes, I ineed/i to spend my money, or else it will just be sitting in the bank. It's alright, spend as much as you like." Kyoya said.

"Oh okay... Th-thank you Kyoya."

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's hand and lifted him away off to the 23 car garage. Once inside, he picked one of his most in-conspicuos cars to crive, a '94 corolla.

"Wow. Was this your first car or something?" Tamaki asked.

"No. I bought this used car for when I need to travel and dont want people bothering me." Kyoya said calmy. "What you don't want to be seen in this car?"

Tamaki looked the car up and down and glanced at all the other cars. There was a Ferrari, Lotus, Stingray, Bugatti, and many many more vehicles to play with.

"Well, it's just that i usually drive cars like that. I-it would be nice if we can go..in a really nice one?" Tamaki asked, shyly.

Kyoya laughed for a good long minute.

"Oh, you never cease to amaze me. Alright, let's take the SLS."

Kyoya strolled on over to a beautiful silver car, with suicide doors, and a massive Mercedes symbol in the front.

"W-wow, it's beautiful." Tamaki whispered.

Tamaki and Kyoya got in the car, and when Kyoya turned the engine on, it purred like a kitten.

"Well, are you ready, my prince?" Kyoya asked, smiling at Tamaki.

"Yes.."

Tamaki leaned over and so did Kyoya. They shared one of the most passionate kisses either one of them had ever had. The Kyoya sped off, leaving a trail of dust in his path.


	3. Bad Business

It was early Sunday morning and Tamaki was in the shower in his apartment. The warm water raced over his body in every direction as he scrubbed hurridly trying to get himself clean. He was in a really good mood and he couldn't stop smiling. Kyoya was on his mind. Tamaki had showed Kyoya his apartment only the day before, but all the flirting and awkward long stares were still on his mind. It must've been 2 hours before Tamaki could shut his eyes for sleep. After he rinsed the pink shampoo out of his hair, he shut off the main water supply and hopped out of the tub. He grabbed his towel and dried himself vigorously, while shaking the water out of his ears. He then exited the bathroom and shuffled through his small closet, choosing only from the expensive clothes Kyoya let him buy. He didn't want to wear his "commoner's" clothes around the man of his dreams. He chose a delicate white dress shirt worth up to 300 dollars and navy blue slacks that were just as expensive if not more. He carefully put them on so as not to wrinkle them. He then jogged over to his small vanity mirror, grabbed a comb, and pulled it through his hair slicing through it in record speed. He looked liked an absolute gentleman when he was finished.

"Perfect." Tamaki whispered to his reflection in the mirror.

*ring!*

It was Tamaki's cell phone.

"Hello?" Tamaki answered, pure excitement in his voice.

"Good morning my prince. You sound lively for a Sunday morning." The all too familiar voice stated on the other end.

Tamaki's heart skipped a little bit. He let out a small sigh and put his head down in embarrasment.

"Oh. Y-yes, of course. You..said you were going to come get me this morning. I. Got prepared and everything." Tamaki's voice hitched slightly, his heart felt a bit heavy at that moment. "You-are still going to come get me. Right?"

The voice on the other end just giggled a little bit.

"Tamaki. You have to trust me more. Of course i'm going to get you, do you honestly think I would forget about you?"

You could hear the big smile in Kyoya's voice. Tamaki just smirked to himself and thought it a stupid question to have asked.

"In fact.." Kyoya continued on the other end. "Could you do me a favor sweetheart?"

Tamaki's eyes went big and his nerves bundled up at the thought of doing something for Kyoya. He was overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes Kyoya. I would love to. What is it that you need me to do for you?" Tamaki asked, scanning the room for the penny loafers that went with his outfit.

"I need you to look out your window. Make sure to look down, my prince."

At that moment, Tamaki heard the dial tone. Kyoya had hung up already. Tamaki closed his cell phone shut, put it in his pocket, and bolted for his window. Once there he slid it to the right and immediately looked down. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. It was the longest black cts-v caddy stretch limo he had ever seen in his entire life. Next to it, Kyoya of course.

"Tamaki! You look- absolutely handsome! Come down here, i've missed you!"

Tamaki put his hand over his mouth, covering his shock and awe. He bolted out of his apartment, barely even locking it right, and ran downstairs. He didn't even hesitate jumping into Kyoya's arms.

*Thud!*

"Ooh. Well hello there." Kyoya said, his voice muffled by Tamaki's head and hair in his face.

After Kyoya was over the initial shock, he gently and slowly wrapped his arms around the man, returning his embrace effortlessly. Kyoya smiled, at how hard Tamaki was squeezing him. He felt that simple act tug at his heart strings a little more, and Kyoya himself buried his head in Tamaki's hair. He held on firmly, and inhaled the fresh scent of strawberry flying off Tamaki's golden strands and into his nose. When Kyoya breathed out, it was as if he had permanently kept that little piece of Tamaki inside of him. He smiled hard and thought he would never be able to love anyone else like this in a million years. Tamaki was also lost in this hug, for it meant everything to him. Tamaki had always felt like he was the most forgettable human being on the planet. No one had ever kept his promises to him. Not even his parent's when they promised they would die before him. But, when Kyoya showed up, with his coy yet beautiful smile that Tamaki loved so much, he knew he didn't have to feel alone anymore. That's why, as Kyoya was embracing him, he let a tear fall down his right cheek.

"Tamaki." Kyoya whispered into his ear. "You spoil me, with your affection. It makes me feel...good."

Tamaki got massive chills up his spine as Kyoya whispered that into his ear. He looked up at Kyoya.

"No, Kyoya. You're the one who spoils me. I don't deserve all these nice things. I'm just a poor boy you rescued one night. Then, by God's good grace, you called me your prince. I hardly deserve such a title. But, i'll do my best to be worthy..senpai." Tamaki said, bowing his head down before Kyoya.

Kyoya felt a light blush on his cheeks. He put his hand underneath Tamaki's chin and brought his head up again. When he did, it seemed as if the sun was hitting Tamaki's face just right, and his pure beauty shone through. His eyes were gleaming their fiery purple glow, his hair looked as if it caught on golden fire with the wind blowing it every which way, and last but not least; the smile that could bring an army of men down. Kyoya's heart simply sunk, and he couldn't help himself. He continued bringing Tamaki's face to his and he pressed their lips together. This time around, Kyoya was the one who was moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Get in the limo." Kyoya said after the kiss, wiping the excess saliva off his lips with his sleeve.

Tamaki, still dazed by the wonders of Kyoya's magical tongue, obeyed and climbed inside. The whole interior was beige leather suade except for the floors, and there were mini fridges, tv's, and extra luxuries everywhere in the limo. Once Kyoya got in, he hurridly shut the door, yelled some orders to the driver, and sat right next to Tamaki.

"This limousine is amazing! I mean it really is, and did you see the huge tv-"

Kyoya had swiftly grabbed Tamaki's leg and swirved him around until he was laying down on the seemingly endless limo chair. He forcibly climbed ontop of him, pinning down his arms above his head with one hand and running his other hand up and down Tamaki's entire body.

"I'm sorry my prince but right now you are the most amazing thing i've ever seen, not this limo." Kyoya breathed, tracing Tamaki's jaw line with his tongue.

Tamaki was flinching. He became very nervous quickly, and clenched his eyes shut to avoid looking at Kyoya's face. His chest began rising up and down quicker, and he couldn't hide the obvious arousal growing in his pants. Kyoya chuckled, and kissed his prince on the forehead.

"Do you wish for me to stop, my prince?" Kyoya asked, eyes fully lidded and pants button ready to pop.

Tamaki slowly opened his eyes. Nothing but fast spurts of hot breath being shared between the two of them.

"No...I. I want you to.." Tamaki trailed off, looking down in shame.

"You want me to what? I can't do it unless you ask me..Tamaki." Kyoya whispered.

"I want you to-" Tamaki's breathing became more rapid, his heart beat as well. "I want you,to-f-fuck me."

Tamaki's naughty "no no" word's hung in the air almost as if you could reach out and touch them. Kyoya's eyes widened. He was expecting a completely innocent reply, and was baffled with what he just heard.

"How is an angel like you, capable of saying such things..?" Kyoya asked in his low seductive voice. "You know. You really are the most-" Kyoya put his hand down Tamaki's pants and felt what he had been waiting for for the first time. "Sexually gratifiying for the eyes."

Tamaki let out a sharp gasp. Besides the men that had raped him back when he was kidnapped, he had never been touched there before. Atleast not with love, anyways.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki moaned, releasing drops of pre-cum in Kyoya's hand.

Tamaki writhed beneath Kyoya. He let his senpai have all of the control. His body was begging for it, he yearned for it. He wanted so badly for Kyoya to dominate him.

"Tamaki wants his senpai to fuck him. Doesn't he?"

Kyoya spread Tamaki's leg's apart with his knee.

"Nnngh! Y-yes!" Tamaki stuttered, tilting his head back becoming increasingly aware of how much he was soaking Kyoya's hand in his fluids.

Kyoya squeezed Tamaki's penis a little bit before sliding his hand out. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief from his nerves, as Kyoya licked his own hand for Tamaki to see.

"Tamaki. You taste even better than I imagined. I can't wait to see what your real cum tastes like."

Kyoya released Tamaki's arms from his grip and pulled Tamaki upright using his shirt. He looked at Tamaki directly in the eyes, and said the 3 little words that melted Tamaki's heart.

"I love you."

Tamaki turned a crimson red before Kyoya invaded his lips and seperated them to his pleasure. He kissed him with a passion he had never felt before, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ahh..Kyoya."

Kyoya was already pulling Tamaki's shirt off. His eager lips were swallowing his tiny pink nipples. His tongue, swirling around them and on Tamaki's chest. Tamaki's back was arched, melting into the pleasure Kyoya was giving him. Every touch was stimulating.

"Tamaki..turn around" Kyoya whispered, basically ripping Tamaki's pants off.

Tamaki did as he was told. He got on all fours and stared at Kyoya from inbetween his skinny legs; a single line of saliva hanging off his lip. That was all Kyoya needed to see to go into a frenzy. He hurridly unzipped his pants, took them off, and the rest of his clothes too. Tamaki was speechless at how gorgeous Kyoya looked in the nude. His slender frame, sweaty from the excitement. His hair already getting matted at the sides of his face. His penis was probably the most impressive thing on his body. It was slightly darker than the rest of his skin. The entirety of it appeared silky smooth. The only hair he had in that area was a small rectangular patch right above it.

"K-Kyoya...wow..." Tamaki moaned, squirming with anticipation.

Kyoya was finding it a bit difficult to keep his footing on the moving car. He was being thrown off his balance only slightly, but it was still enough to make the ordeal look less romantic than he wanted it to be. He wanted so badly to insert himself into Tamaki more than anything, but he knew he'd probably end up falling over from all the stops and bumps in the certain area of Japan they were driving in. Kyoya quickly formed an idea.

"Tamaki." Kyoya began. "I don't think...that you ireally/i want me."

Tamaki lifted his head from it's resting position on the seat.

"What? How can you say that? Of course I want you.."

Kyoya fell backwards in a seated position on the floor of the limo. His long legs outstretched to where he could secure himself with the under side of the seating. He was know sitting motionless and naked, gently tugging at his member in arousal. Tamaki got up from his position on the seat and sat infront of Kyoya.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya removed his glasses. Tamaki was close enough to where he could see him without them.

"Nothing's the matter my sweet. But I feel, like you must prove your love to me...I feel, like you don't really want me inside of you. All of me."

Tamaki gulped when Kyoya said "All of me." He looked down at the long pertrusion Kyoya was tugging on and thought there was no way it'd fit.

"Why do you feel that way? I don't want my Kyoya feeling that way..."

"No reason. I just do.."

Kyoya let Tamaki figure out what he was trying to get him to do. Tamaki didn't understand why he was saying those things, but he knew Kyoya wanted him really bad. He also knew he himself wanted Kyoya really bad. Tamaki looked at Kyoya, and saw the longing in his eyes. He then looked down, and saw the beautiful thing that had forbade just a couple days prior. He decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. Tamaki grasped the seat behind him for propper footing with both of his hands. He then put one of his legs on either side of Kyoya's waist, and began lowering himself on his dick. At first, Tamaki flinched a bit and lifted himself off slightly, but then he tried again this time with more determination and even more horniness than before. He succeeded and began to feel how good it was to have Kyoya inside of him even if he was just half way there. Kyoya grabbed hold of Tamaki's waist and helped lower him the rest of the way.

"Agghh! Kyoya y-your so big.." Tamaki moaned, biting his lip.

"You. You're so beautiful. And, you feel so tight..so good.." Kyoya said, tilting his head back.

Kyoya was going into censory overload just by the looks of Tamaki. The way the sweat rolled down his body making his tight abdomen glisten. The way his member sticks out so perfectly, defying gravity, and begging for Kyoya to touch it. The way his dirty blonde pubes were wild around his dick, just asking to get slobbered all over. The way Tamaki's arm's were behind his back, and how his body was arched just for him. Kyoya couldn't handle it anymore. He squeezed Tamaki's hips so tight, that Tamaki yelled in pain. He then began to make Tamaki hop up and down his shaft, impaling him from the inside out.

"NNnn-Aggh! K-K-" Was all Tamaki managed to say.

Kyoya was letting Tamaki have it. He didn't let Tamaki move, he moved him.

"Agh. F-fuck." Kyoya muttered through his clenched jaw.

Tamaki's member was leaking all over Kyoya, and he loved it. Kyoya's dick was getting pounded by Tamaki's tight walls, and it sent reels of hot pleasure up and down his groin. The thrashing and up and down movements made them both feel like animals. Kyoya noticed Tamaki was convulsing a little. The sex was getting to him, it all felt to wonderful.

"Oh G-G-God Kyoya...Nnngh.." Tamaki moaned with every hump forced inside of him.

Kyoya wanted to take it further, so he started pushing off his knees while bringing Tamaki down on him sending his member even deeper than before.

"AGGHHHH! M-MORE!" Tamaki screamed, his lanky hands digging fiercely into Kyoya's thighs.

Tamaki's insides felt like mush. But every time Kyoya pounded into him he hit this certain spot that makes him feel like his cum is about to spew everywhere and that his insides are on fire.

iThat voice..Oh Tamaki. You have the voice of an angel. I'm gonna make you scream. I need to make you scream. Tamaki, scream you're going to cum. Do it..in that voice. Make me an honest man too../i Kyoya thought.

Kyoya felt like he couldn't hold it in any longer. His legs were buckling, and he felt like his cum was going to shoot through the roof.

"Tamaki. I-I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum inside you." Kyoya yelled.

Tamaki's mind was in a foggy haze. He felt as if he could forget his own name, it was so good. The pleasure point was constantly instigated, making Tamaki's dick writhe in pleasure. He was going to explode.

"K-Kyoya! I'm-I'm Going to..CUM! KYOYA S-SENPAI, I'M GOING TO-"

Kyoya and Tamaki both spilled their seed at the exact same moment.

"TAMAKI! SHIT! OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" Kyoya screamed, wheezing the entire sentence.

"KYOYA! FUCK!" Tamaki replied.

Kyoya pumped a few more times, making sure all of his cum was buried deep in Tamaki's body. He stayed inside of him while he moved Tamaki to the left and layed him down. Then he pulled out slowly, being careful not to let any cum out.

"Kyoya.." Tamaki whispered, running his fingers through Kyoya's hair.

Kyoya gently laid ontop of Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"I love you. So much. D-don't ever leave me, ok?" Tamaki whispered, before he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki with pure adoration. He didn't remember the last time he had been so in love with a man. He was always so busy keeping up appearances for his father and doing random business deals, he almost forgot what it felt like to be with somebody intimately.

"Tamaki. I swear on my life, that I will never leave your side again." Kyoya whispered in an un-conscious Tamaki's ear.

When Tamaki awoke, the first thing he saw was the ceiling of the limousine. This time though, it was different. He knew it was the limo, but it was as if he had moved all the way to the end of it. The back windshield was only a foot away from him on his left side. When he looked at himself, he was in entirely new and different clothing. Definitely not his own, but with a familiar lingering smell of cologne on them.

"Kyoya.." Tamaki whispered, smiling to himself.

That wasn't the only thing he noticed. He himself was laying down atop of light pink silk sheets, that happened to feel like they were on a bed. He begrudgingly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked down again, and noticed he indeed was on a bed. When he looked to his right, the back of familiar beige seats were blocking his view.

"So, i'm in the trunk?"

Tamaki looked behind him and noticed an abundance of pillows and stuffed animals. One in particular had a heart shaped card attached to it's yellow collar. It was a plump, brown bear, with an adorable little angry face on it. Tamaki took the card and opened it.

i~My Dear Tamaki, you're quite the little screamer aren't you? I must admit, I quite enjoyed that surprise. 3 Don't fear my prince, i'm sure at this moment i'm only 20 feet away with you conversing with the driver. He's an older man with alot of experience under his belt so I enjoy a chat from time to time. The bed that you are on my love, was made especially for you. By me. It was just in case you ever got tired, I had no idea it would be used for resting after sex ;) My dear prince, I saw this cute little bear and I had to get it for you. It's face reminds of the cute pouty faces you used to make in your sleep. I hope you love him. When you awake, come find me. I'll love you forever angel. Yours Eternally, Kyoya Ootori/i ~

Tamaki clutched at his heart, and immediately grabbed the bear and squeezed it tight. He loved it. Tamaki then poked his head over the seat and saw Kyoya sitting on the chair infront of the glass to speak to the driver through. He climbed over the seats and ran to wear Kyoya was, jumping into his lap. Upon seeing that, the driver smiled to himself and rolled the privacy window up. Kyoya jumped in surprise.

"H-hello Tamaki. Oh, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Did you sleep well?"

Tamaki didn't answer with words, instead he gently took Kyoya's head in his hands and kissed his lips feverishly. Kyoya was at a loss for words. When did Tamaki start doing things like that? When he broke free, he leaned his foreahead against Kyoya's and put his arms over his shoulders.

"Are you really mine eternally?"

Kyoya choked a little.

"If you'll have me.."

Tamaki whipped his head back in a hearty laugh.

"Of course! This heart will only ever want you, senpai." Tamaki said, hugging his love.

Kyoya blushed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm glad."

"Kyoya. Where are we going? And how do I smell so clean after what happened? And..these clothes?" Tamaki asked, pointing at his high fashion apparel.

"Ah. Well you see, you passed out. You know..after. So, I took it upon myself to bathe you with a bucket and soap. Then, I dressed you with some spare clothes I always keep in the limo. We're almost the same size, except i'm slightly taller. They look very good on you though. And, about where we're heading? It's a surprise."

"How long was I sleeping?" Tamaki asked, sounding worried.

"Only two hours. Don't worry, I wasn't bored." Kyoya said sweetly.

"Two hours? If this trips taking so long, why didnt you use one of your helicopters or something?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki wide eyed then laughed.

"Just because i'm rich, doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good road trip every once in a while!"

Tamaki blushed out of embarrasment.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright my love..."

Kyoya leaned forward and kissed Tamaki deeply. Hs hand curling into his hair, his tongue leaving no cavity un-touched. Tamaki moaned, like he always did when his Kyoya touched him.

"Sir. We've reached the destination point. Would you like me to park?" The driver asked over the intercom.

Kyoya un-wantingly broke free from Tamaki's lips and pressed the button to reply.

"Yes please. Thank you."

The driver parked. All of the sudden a loud gunshot noise was heard and the sounf of breaking glass was everywhere. It was mainly coming from the intercom and in panic Kyoya lowered the privacy window to find his driver had been shot in the head. Blood was everywhere. Glass was ontop of the body as well as the floor. Kyoya scantishly reached for the glove compartment through the window and succesfully pulled out a hidden gun.

"KYOYAA! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD THEY SHOT HIM! THEY SHOT HIM KYOYA, HE'S DEAD!" A wild Tamaki screamed.

Kyoya quickly grabbed Tamaki with his left hand and wrapped his arm around him attempting to console him, while the other hand was holding the gun. He pointed it at the black tinted windows and shot every one of them, shattering them to pieces to see what was happening.

"No..." Tamaki breathed.

There, parked 3 spaces away, was the red Hummer Tamaki knew all too well. It was the people who had stolen him, the people who had turned him into a sex slave. Kyoya was nearly motionless except for the extremely shaky hand holding the gun. If anything was going to happen to him, it was going to happen while he was defending his Tamaki.

"I-I don't understand...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Kyoya's bloodcurdling scream could be heard from miles away. His eyes were narrowed and he was terrified for Tamaki's life. Tamaki was grabbing onto Kyoya as if he was keeping him up. He was terrified for Kyoya's life.

"Tell me. Did you really think we were stupid enough to stick around when we heard the great Kyoya Ootori was in our midst? Did you?" A big bulky Japanese thug had gotten out of the car with a mini machine gun. He was the one who was talking. "Do you REALLY think, that your group of thugs, took care of iall/i our men? Oh ...you really underestimated South Market clan."

All the doors of the car swung open at that moment. Some familiar men stepped out with heavy armor as well as new faces. All carrying atleast one firearm. Kyoya was surrounded. There was no way he'd be able to drive off on time without being shot and killed. Worst of all, there was no way for him to protect his Tamaki.

"What the hell is it then? Huh? What do you want? Revenge? In that case, please, take it! I'll give you as much money as you desire! I will give you all of it if you wish!" Kyoya yelled, his gun still pointing their direction.

The lead thug was inching his way closer. His gone still in his hand, yet pointed down.

"No. I'm afraid we know you have a big bag of tricks up your sleeve. Every year, it's something new with this guy right fellas?" The thug asked, looking at his clan.

They all nooded their heads in unison.

"Yeah, this guy's a no good rich kid!"

"Yeah, fuck him up boss. Show him what we're all about!"

"FUCK YOU OOTORI AND THAT BLONDE BITCH TOO!"

Kyoya's eyes were beginning to turn red. The tears couldn't help but start to fall, and the gun in his hand was too shaky to even be taken seriously.

"P-p-please. Just leave.." Kyoya begged. "P-please. Please..leave. Go."

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said, also crying.

"please. Please, just go. Please."

Kyoya's words were becoming more of a chant and less like a sentence with every word he spoke. The tears were coming down at a steady and violent pace and his eyes were beyond recognition of any sweet man.

"WE'VE COME TO COLLECT WHAT YOU'VE TAKEN FROM US KYOYA! YOU OWE US NEW SLAVES, SO LET'S START WITH THE PRETTY BITCH HANGING OFF YOUR SHOULDER."

Kyoya suddenly broke free from his plea-ing and immediately got infront of Tamaki.

"OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY FUCKERS!" Kyoya yelled.

Shots were fired, and Kyoya fell to the floor.


	4. Loss

When Kyoya opened his eyes, he saw the sky. It was orange. Most likely dawn. He began to get up.

"AAGHHH! Wh- what the hell? Why, does this hurt so much!"

When he looked down, he saw he is right hip exposed to the air. Not too much, but he saw bone nonetheless, and there was alot of blood. Too much blood, for Kyoya's taste. His skin looked like tattered, worn out clothing around the immense wound. It was half-way hanging off, some other parts just looked dead already. Kyoya couldn't even feel the pain he was in, it was already numbed from the blood loss. He extended his left hand to the floor to try and further push himself upward. The moment he put pressure on it he yelled in excruciating pain. His hand was also shot through, the blood loss was crucial. The thick red liquid was scatering down his arm at rapid speed now that he was moving around. The pattern looked like roads on a map. Kyoya layed back down, on top of the blood, glass, and rubble, to inspect his body to see if he had anymore wounds.

"Wow..th-that man was a terrible shot." Kyoya stuttered through his pain.

Kyoya scanned himself over from head to toe. His clothes were completely dirty from his blood, he was missing his phone and wallet, and he had severe bruising on his torso.

"Those bastards. Kicked me while I was u-unconscious? T-they're going to pay."

The extensive damage was mainly his hip and wrist. He was extremely lucky the clan assumed he was dead, otherwise he would have had hundreds of shots through his chest. Kyoya used his right hand to carry his weight while shimmying himself across the limo floor. The glass and debris were slowly tearing away at his good hip, making him wince in shear pain, but he knew he needed to start driving. He knew he needed to find his Tamaki. Kyoya quickly managed to open the door to the limo and fall out, tumbling pretty badly and scraping his exposed bone on the pavement. Kyoya had never screamed so hard in his entire life than in that second. His wrist was making a blood trail.

"FUCK. FUCK." Kyoya yelled, as he managed to open the door to the drivers seat and lift his weight up.

Kyoya took a second of silence for his dear limo driver.

"You died too young, my friend. I will make sure your family is taken care of.." Kyoya whispered.

He unwantingly pulled his driver's body out of the front seat and let him fall to the pavement. The smell of blood hit his nose like a ton of bricks and Kyoya nearly puked. He attempted to ignore it and kept on, forcing one leg inside of the limo. Once he painfully managed to sit on the seat, he forced his other leg inside. Kyoya took a second to rest from all the physical work.

"I'm never going to take my legs for granted again..." He whispered, releasing a few tears on the steering wheel he was resting on.

Kyoya then shut the door as hard as his feeble arm could allow him, then started the vehicle. He pressed a few buttons underneath the radio and another panel popped up on the center column.

"That's right fuckers...Kyoya does always have a few tricks up his sleeve." He muttered.

The panel was silver, almost robot looking. It had a qwerty keyboard along with a small green digital screen. He typed in his new password as of 3 days ago: 'Ootori-Suoh-8792' The screen said "acess granted", flashed a couple of times then stopped. An odd shaped compartment popped out of the car from underneath the drivers dash and on the side of the middle console. Inside was 300,000 yen, a shotgun, a passport with Kyoya's real name and one with an alias, and an untraceable cell phone.

"Always be prepared...always be prepared... That's what my father taught me. Always be prepared.." Kyoya chanted to himself, attempting to ignore the pain.

Kyoya snatched the cell phone and dialed his Father's number.

"Kyoya! It's so good to hear from you. How are you and Tamaki doing? You know, I must say..you haven't brought that boy around for me to meet him! I heard he's a hybrid, half french right? Those are lovers you know! I remember when I went down to France to-"

"Dad, Shutup." Kyoya said. His voice was so icy and broken.

"Son..is something wrong?"

Kyoya's Father knew he sounded differently. He had never heard his son sound like that before.

"Yes. E-everything. Dad.." Kyoya's last word broke with sadness.

"No one breaks down an Ootori like this. Do I need to have somebody killed?"

Kyoya sniffled a couple of times and tried to pull himself together. If not for him then atleast for Tamaki.

"S-South Market clan. They have Tamaki. They, they came and s-shot up the car. I was unconscious Dad. I was unconscious when they took Tamaki! I-I need help..I don't know what to do!" Kyoya had broken down again.

The voice on the other end of the line stayed silent for a while in an attempt to think. Finally, Kyoya could hear his Father giving angry orders to somebody in the background.

"Kyoya. Where are you right now?"

"Infront of the Italian restaurant you and Mom got married in." Kyoya sobbed.

"W-what? That's all the way in Hokkaido, what are you doing there?"

Kyoya began crying a bit more. His bloody sleeve wiping away the tears he didn't want to come down.

"I-I was g-going to a-ask him t-to m-marry me -D-Dad, now he's g-gone!" Kyoya whimpered. "And it's a-all my f-fault."

"Kyoya. Don't be ridiculous this isn't your fault. Now, Tamaki needs you and you're crying like a baby. I understand this is hard, but you have to man up and think of affirmative action! You're going to have to be strong Kyoya. Don't worry, i've already got the police chief heading to their lair right now, as well as my men. If they so much as sneeze we'll know. I promise, I won't let them hurt Tamaki. You have my word, Son."

Kyoya seemed to feel a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Dad..T-thank you. I l-love you." Kyoya muttered, sniffling in the process.

"I love you too son. Son, are you hurt?"

"My bone is showing and, and my wrist is bleeding..." Kyoya slurred, he was beginning to feel woozy.

"YOUR WRIST? KYOYA, EVEN A SLIGHT CUT TO THE WRIST CAN KILL YOU! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN BLEEDING? KYOYA, KYOYA?"

Kyoya tried to hold the phone to his ear. His fingers simply weren't strong enough, and the cell phone slipped to the ground. Kyoya's head began spinning, and his whole world was like a dry desert. His head, hands, mouth,feet; they all were dry. He couldn't feel life flowing through them anymore. He had lost way too much blood, and he passed out right there.

*beep,beep,beep,beep,beep*

"I'm sorry sir. But, I don't think he's going to make it."

An angry father slammed his hand down hard on a metal table.

"YES HE WILL MAKE IT!" He screamed, a cigar in one hand and ten of his men behind him. "IF MY SON KYOYA OOTORI DOESN'T MAKE IT, IT WILL RAIN BLOOD IN THE STREETS OF JAPAN! THIS WILL BE THE DAY THAT EVERYBODY WILL COME TO MOURN! EVERYBODY WILL LOSE THEIR FIRST BORN SON! SOUTH MARKET CLAN, WILL BE COMPLETELY DESTROYED, AND WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEIR WIVES HANG BY THEIR VERY OWN INTESTINES WRAPPED AROUND THEIR THROATS!"

"S-Sato san. P-please." The home doctor begged.

Sato ran up to him and pulled his face downward by the tie. He angrily pushed him against the wall, causing needles to fall off a table.

"No Hisashi, today you call me Ootori-san. Because if my SON dies, you will no longer be my friend..."

Hisashi just stood there, motionless.

"Oh-oh kay... Let me, let me operate some more." Hisashi muttered, fumbling with his glasses and trying to avoid death.

Kyoya was on an operating table. Wires were hanging off of him like party streamers, and blood was getting pumped into him at a very fast rate. His heart rate could barely make it past a beat per minute.

"Would you be willing to donate more blood sir?" Hisashi asked.

"Yes! Just fix my damn son!

It was dark and the walls were cold. That's all that Tamaki knew. The last thing he remembered was Kyoya being shot; his body on the ground, being stomped to death by five angry men. Tamaki didn't move, he just existed. He was sitting, tears rolling down his eyes,shaking in petrification, he was mortified by what he was thinking about. Death.

"Alright get up vehemon. I can't even stand to look at you. All you are is Kyoya's sloppy seconds." The large man said, spitting some sort of tobacco on the ground.

Tamaki's face twisted into some sort of..thing. He didn't know which emotion to display. Sadness? No, he's to scared. Scared? No, he's too disgusted. Disgust? No he's to sad.

"You..you didn't even know the man you killed. He was a son, a lover...a hero. To almost all of the people in Japan. But, you wouldn't know that, because you're the trash he'd step on beneath his feet." Tamaki exclaimed quietly, brushing the stranded pieces of hair and tears away from his face.

The thug leaned over Tamaki and smacked him in the face. The sound resonating off the walls.

"If _i'm_ trash what does that make _you_?" He asked, snarling with his hand balled into a fist ready to strike.

Tamaki had to think about that for a minute. What did that make him? He had the perfect answer.

"A Prince, being held hostage by trash, wishing his king could rescue him."

Tamaki put his head back down in his hands. Crying and thinking about his one true love.

"OH K-kyoya...I Love you. I-I m-miss you.."

He cried Kyoya's name out for hours upon end.


	5. The Last Chance

Kyoya's father slowly walked to the table where his son lay and wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed him tight and shut his eyes, letting a tear fall from his eye. He didn't know if his son was going to make it. Even with all of the blood transfusions, his body was still too weak to handle the staggering amount of blood loss in the beginning. Not to mention his frail immune system from his wound being open and un-bandaged for too long. The doctor said it could take weeks even months for him to fully heal if he even managed to survive. Kyoya's father wished it wasn't so, and cursed the very ground that the south market clan walked on. As he held his son for what felt like the last time, he began thinking about his first steps as a child. The first time he rode his bike on his own without training wheels, and even his first date. Then, later in life, his first date with a boy. He began to reminisce about all of the wonderful things the world would miss if his son, Kyoya Ootori, passed away on that cold metal table that day. Without so much as a goodbye or an i love you. He couldn't handle the immense pressure building up inside of his system. The need and want and pain pulling at his heart. His mind was racing with careless thoughts aout his own flesh and blood, and he would be a failure as a father if he didn't save him. The doctor slowly yet galantly walked behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You really should'nt do this to yourself. You've done all thay you could possibly do for now." The voice said, trying to be helpful.

The older man nodded, and gently placed Kyoya back on the pillow. His tears trailing down his cheeks. He leaned forward over Kyoya's seemingly lifeless body and whispered the three words every father should tell their son, "I love you." The man got up from is position and began walking to the door when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"I love you too.."

Kyoya's father snapped right around and was stunned at what he saw. It was his son, Kyoya, attempting to sit up straight.

"KYOYA!" He yelled, rushing to his side in an instant.

Kyoya smiled a frail, week smile, and collapsed back onto the table. His body not able to withstand his own weight.

"Dad...I can't, can't move." Kyoya managed to choke out.

Kyoya's Father helped lift him up into a sitting position, holding the side of his body for support.

"Dad. D-Did you find, Tamaki?" Kyoya muttered, through his very frail mouth.

He felt like he hardly had any saliva at all.

"N-no son. They moved before we even had a chance to invade. WE don't know where he is."

Kyoya's head whipped to his father's direction and right infront of his face way too quickly for somebody as weak as Kyoya was in that moment. His face in full fledge panic mode and his breath hastening to fill his lungs on time.

"What? You haven't found him!" Kyoya attempted to yell, but it came out more like a wheeze.

"We're tracking them down now, it should be soon that we-"

"It's not good enough, damn it!" Kyoya wheezed, attempting to push his father off of him but failing. "Let go of me, damn it, let go!" He begged.

"Kyoya...you're too weak. You can't even stand up. The doctor says you have to stay in rest for atleast 3 more weeks before even considering moving. Kyoya...this is really serious. The infection you cantracted in your hip wound has gotten worse due to the blood loss and lack of immune system therefore. You really need to stay and take your antibiot-"

"Fuck antibiotics! Fuck LIVING. If I don't know where Tamaki is, I iwant/i to be dead!"

Kyoya actually managed to yell to his fathers surprise, though it seemed to take the air out of him. Kyoya cursed the very air he breathed, and looked at disgust at his pale, weak, and thinning body. He cursed that too. Kyoya looked at each wire and bandage on him and begin ripping them off violently, sending some of his own precious blood flying out of some wires and important medications out of others.

"I need to find Tamaki..NOW." Kyoya begged, pulling at his father suit jacket.

Kyoya's Father nodded his head and allowed his son to climb off of the table. He took a needle that was lying around, went to the bag of precious immune boosting substance, and pierced it filling the syringe to the brim.

"Ok son, let's go and get you clothes."

Back at the cold and greusome place Tamaki thought to be hell, they were telling jokes and playing cards right infront of the younger. He was chained to the adjacent wall, with medieval style chains. Both on his hands and feet, by one joining chain leading to a stone wall. Tamaki looked as if he was some sort of peasant boy. He was black and disgusting from all the filth that looked like ashes on the floor, and also sort of muddied from a trickle of water that would occasionally fall down from the ceiling and onto his head.

"How's the dirt doing?" A deep booming voice asked, that just walked into the room.

A man holding a deck of nothing but aces dropped his cards down onto the table and looked greedily at the pot on it. He smiled and extended his hands, raking in the various monies and trinkets he won on that hand.

"Can't complain. He hasn't said one word since the last time you talked to him." The man said, snickering while counting his earnings.

The other thug raised an eyebrow, and walked over to Tamaki, humming a little toon as if nothing was wrong.

"So, I hear someone's trying to be a big boy." The man grumbled, kicking Tamaki's chains to freighten him.

Tamaki did jump out of shock, but then glared at the thug like he was a monster.

"What could I possibly have to talk about with those ingrates you call human beings?" Tamaki said in his smooth as silk voice that even tempted the thug.

"Hmmm. Well that's true." The thug siad, looking back at his minions he thought were idiots. "But, you're not even going to scream in fear, or anything?" The man asked, perplexed.

Tamaki just continued glaring, then looked away at the wall.

"I've already been hurt and scared more than I ever will be in my entire life again." Tamaki's eyes began to glisten, and his face seemed as if it was broken. Tamaki was breaking down. "I saw the man I love die infront of my eyes! What more do you want, you have already taken my soul!" Tamaki yelled, shaking out of anger.

The thug raised his eyebrows and seemed to understand.

"So, you loved the billionaire." The thug said, as if he was studying Tamaki. "Well i've gotta admit, he had nice taste in ugh.."The man looked at Tamaki's body fully. "..Assets."

Tamaki rolled his eyes amidst his tears.

"That's all it ever is for you gangsters isn't it? Handsome young men you can rape, drugs, and money!" Tamaki spat.

Tamaki didn't neccesarily understand why he was having a conversation with the man who kidnapped him twice, but he did know that anything was better than letting the images of Kyoya's beaten body flood his mind over and over again.

"Well now. That's not all we ever think about. I think.." The man said, innappropiately joking at Tamaki's expense.

Tamaki stared at him, glaring as hard as his purple eyes would let him.

"Look, give it a rest. Kyoya's dead, and next week you're going to be sold to our friends in Honduras. That should be great for you, since you don't really care what happens to you anymore." The man sneered, pulling out a candy bar from his back pocket and eating it grossly.

Tamaki looked up at him, hatered rearing it's ugly head.

"Unluckily for you, I don't speak thier language." Tamaki said, so much sarcasm in his voice.

The thug nearly choked on his candy bar from the laughter that involuntarily prodded at his throat. He swallowed hard, stifling tears.

"You think they give a flying FUCK about the language you speak? Boy, there are teenagers from all over the world getting sold. Some don't speak a lick of english, some don't speak a lick of spanish...but guess what?" The man asked, holding his arms out as if the answer was so suspensful. "They get fucked the same way!"

The man was laughing his ass off, holding the side of his body to prevent his ribs from hurting. He finished the last bits of the candy bar, and then got right in Tamaki's face.

"You're never...ever getting saved. Accept that, ilittle one/i." He snickered, before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Tamaki shrugged and sighed, because that was the only thing he could do.

Kyoya's father had wrapped a skin like bandage around Kyoya's hip as best as he could, and dressed him with spare clothes he kept for his son in the hummer he drives daily. He then, forced Kyoya to eat a meal with alot of nutrients, like potatoes with vegetable mix and steak. Kyoya could hardly eat because of Tamaki on his mind, but he knew he had to to keep his strength up. Afterwards, Kyoya's Father stuck him with the syringe full of his medication and equipped him with a standard glock he always kept in his car.

"Here son, take this. I'm going ot be going with you, but it's just in case."

Kyoya looked up at him and smiled a weak smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

As soon as the Ootori's gathered all their men and basically formed a milita of private officers, they set off to the one place no one would ever suspect to find the South Market Clan, back at the dingy showroom where Kyoya first laid eyes on Tamaki. It was a briliant plan. Kyoya almost didn't think about it, but he remembered something that one thug said about taking back what was rightfully theirs. Kyoya figured the only way they could buy or sell anything was in their infamous spot in the bad neighborhood.

"Son, are you sure you're right about this?" Kyoya's Father asked, driving his hummer and leading his fleet of men behind him in GMC's.

Kyoya simply nodded his head. Kyoya didn't want to waste any breath or use any energy if he didn't have to. Kyoya reached underneath the wide seat, and ripped open the insides with a military grade knife. He searched around for what he presumed to be there, and to his liking they were. He pulled out two MP5's and a grenade.

"Dad, since when do you keep a grenade in the hummer?" Kyoya asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Since Call of Duty."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, and adjusted the glock against a secret strap on his chest. Then, he quickly examined the MP5 and saw that it was ok and fully loaded.

"Ok, mines good and so is yours." Kyoya said, putting on of the longer weapons in the middle consel.

It was a good twenty more minutes before they got there, but sooner than later they arrived at the familiar shady parking lot Kyoya remembered all too well. The night he fell in love.

"Tamaki.." Kyoya whispered, grasping onto his guns handle.

Kyoya's father signaled the following cars with his hand and they automatically began passing him one by one as if it was a race. You could see men inside fiddling with rifles and other weapons that were way too illegal. The cars made a sharp turn into the entrance and the hummer followed. One of the men didn't hesitate and smashed his car into one of the brick walls, men flying out of it immediately after a hole was punched through.

"They've made contact, let's GO!" Kyoya yelled, holding onto his hip as he dashed out of the car running like a mad man toward the giant hole in the wall.

All around, you could already hear shots being fired and men being killed. Blood was beginning to pour mercilessly from their men's bodies laying on the ground. Thugs were running around, shooting anyone not familiar, trying to leave no survivors. But, Kyoya had a bigger reason than himself for needing to stay alive, and that's exactly why he cocked back his MP5 and pulled the trigger. A spew of bullets mercilessly blasting out from his weapon and into the many of hearts of men attempting to stand in his way. Before, he would've let them live, but now he hated each and every single one of them with a burning passion. He killed them all and watched the screams and cries of bodies hitting the ground, sometimes breaking skulls in the process. He didn't care. He ran over dozens of dead men to enter the gross building, only to find even more still running from their grotesque hiding places in that dirty edifice to meet the same fate. Kyoya, once more, pulled back the trigger on his gun and let the bullets rip out of his weapon, sometimes forcing his arm back, to murder all who wished it.

"DIEEE!" kyoya yelled, gritting his teeth and holding his hand up with his other hand for balance.

One by one they all fell like butterflies. Like cockroaches even, scrambling out of their hiding place only to be stomped. No chance even recognized if they dared to cross the angry and hurt Kyoya Ootori. Soon, they either died or learned their lesson, because they stopped flooding out from a particular door dead ahead Kyoya. Kyoya took a moment to re-collect himself, and not to break down over the multiple murders he had just committed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple more magazines to stuff his weapon with, and he was back in the game, running like a wild man through the mysterious door before him. The second he entered it, a met a long and mysterious black hallway. The hallway had to be atleast fifty feet long, with dozens of doors to choose from. It seemed surreal, like something you would find in an Alice in Wonderland book. The floor was even a black and white tile. But the atmosphere, was not so nice. The walls were a cold and wet stone, that looked as if they were plucked from castle walls themselves. The ceiling was rusted, and was lined with endlesss broken mirrors and fans. There were old spider-webs and new spider-webs all along the sides of the ceiling. It smelled like rotten fish, and water was leaking down the wall. It seemed as if this was the hallway to the bedrooms where all the men Kyoya killed lived. He knew that because every single door was open, except for the one at the end of the hallway with a dim light shining through the bottom. Kyoya had enough of how his heartbeat was beating irradically and how he was having a hard time keeping balance, but he pushed himself further. He pushed himself to continue walking those long and painful steps to the end of the hallway. He was almost there, when he heard a gunshot come from the room. Kyoya quickly lost all sense of logic and bolted the last few feet to the room kicking the door down with his foot.

"Why, hello ."

Kyoya froze in terror with his gun held high and shaking in his hands at the image before him. The thug, had Tamaki blindfolded, and strapped to a chair. The thug himself was kneeling by him, a knife directly pointed at Tamaki's head.

"I was expecting you. I heard all the racket that was going on outside, so I thought it best if I made-" The Thug turned to Tamaki, and licked the defensless boy's cheek with his dirty tongue, driving Kyoya absolutley wild he couldn't stand it. "Precautions."

Tamaki whimpered, his tears clearly visible though blindfolded.

"M-Mr. Ootori-san. I-Is that you?" Tamaki whimpered. "I-I, Just w-wanted to k-know, If, K-kyoya somehow-" Tamaki was already to choked up by the entire situation, and could hardly breath. "Survived?"

Kyoya's heart clenched. All he wanted to do was lunge forward and pull Tamaki from the evil grasp of this man, but he couldn't.

"T-Tamaki, sweetheart, I-It's me. Kyoya." Kyoya said, his eyes already red from being terrified of the situation.

Tamaki's head shot up, his body became fully aware, and his blonde hair flung everywhere as he frantically jumped up and down while moving forward trying to escape. A loud cry of desperation and pure rage and excitement fleed from Tamaki's dry, cracked mouth.

"!"

The tears trailed tears upon tears as the thug stood up, not moving the position of the knife against Tamaki's head, and kicking him hard in the ribs. Tamaki's body jolted forward, shutting him up in the process. He writhed in pain, and continued screaming Kyoya's name even louder.

"KYOYAAAAA! KYOYAAAAAAAAAA! !" Tamaki cried, not knowing what else to do.

If all ended. If nothing else mattered, not even his body, and all ended. He wanted to die screaming the name and the only word that had ever brought him joy.

"GODDAMMIT, STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" kyoya screamed, shooting his gun in the air out of pure frustration.

Dozens of pieces of drywall fell to the floor as his machine pelted bullets everywhere.

"That's fine, but you better not shoot me. Because if you missed, your precious blonde bitch gets it." The thug snickered, playfully twirling his knife in and around Tamaki's hair accidentally slicing some strands.

Kyoya knew it was a military grade knife, no doubt about that.

"Well. What do you want?" Kyoya spat, aiming his MP5 directly at the Thugs forhead.

The thug just giggled.

"I need you to wait, while I pull my gun out..."

The man reached behind him and pulled out a long extended gun, that was in a secret holster the entire time. Kyoya shook his head violently, not believing his eyes for a second. The stress and the panic were too much for his body to handle, and he collapsed on the floor yet still somehow managed to keep the gun pointed at the Thug.

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove? That your better than me? Alright, you're better than me. Is that what you want?" Kyoya asked, through barely controllable quivering lips.

Tamaki's lips looked about the same. He was shaking and even convulsing from the cracked ribs on his side, and his moving around was causing him to get sliced in tiny little areas by the knife, but was still very painful nonetheless, and made him cry and bite his broken lips.

"You want to know why i'm doing this Ootori? Because you deserve it, ithat's/i why. You come in here and steal all of our young men, letting them lose in some Godforsaken hospital. Then you KILL some of my best friends, and expect me to send you a bouqet of roses?" The man chimed, glaring at Kyoya and threatening to kill Tamaki with his stare. "You made me lose alot of money, that day, Ootori. How will I ever pay for my friend's tomb stones?" He spat.

Kyoya just sat there, a heaping mess of human on the floor, holding an unbelievably heavy gun up with God know's what strength.

"I want to see you suffer, Kyoya. Is that enough? We'll see." The man said, turning and facing the petrified Tamaki.

The man didn't even have to look at Kyoya to point the gun at him and pull the trigger. The bullet flew right inbetween Kyoya's hand and his MP5 seperating him from the gun that went flying all the way to the other side of the room. Kyoya stared at the man's intention with his heart, and in all but a second saw his and Tamaki's life flash before his eyes before the Thug was even able to lift up his arm in one swipe. The man was doing it, the man was about to kill Tamaki right infront of Kyoya. His arm was in mid-air and was about to pierce the very same soft tender flesh that Kyoya kissed the very day before. He was about to destroy the brain matter that contained thousands and thousands of memories of Tamaki's existence, and there wasn't a damn thing Kyoya culd do about it. Or was there? Like a reflex Kyoya groped at something through his shirt and yanked it off his being, taking the shirt with it. He pointed, shot, and fired. No thinking required. The bullet went directly through the man's skull, spewing blood everywhere the instant it made contact. It splashed all over Tamaki and Kyoya's face, and then the bad man was no more.

"!" Tamaki screamed, thinking Kyoya had been shot.

Kyoya gathered enough strength to limp over to where Tamaki was and remove the blindfold that had been blinding his vision. When Tamaki saw Kyoya's face, the word relief was an incredible understatement. Tamaki smooshed his lips hard on Kyoya's and Kyoya gladly accepted, dropping the gun on the floor and wrapping his arms around the boys unharmed body.

"I thought you were DEADD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Tamaki screamed, giving Kyoya millions of little kisses.

Kyoya winced. Now that the adrenaline was ceasing to run through his veins, the pain was hitting him and it was immense.

"M-My love." Kyoya whispered, running a hand across Tamaki's blood stained cheek. "I came back from the d-dead. To find you."

Hadn't he? Wasn't it humanly impossible to sustain such immense injuries, yet still be able to semi-function? Kyoya didn't care, Kyoya didn't care about anything but Tamaki, and he was in his arms again. Unfortunately, Kyoya passed out after one last kiss with Tamaki.

"I love you. I love you Kyoya." Tamaki repeated, over and over again.

Tamaki noticed Kyoya had passed out, and struggled to manage, but he finally picked up the dead man's knife from the floor and cut himself out of the rope. Tamaki rushed to Kyoya's side and picked him up almost effortlessly, running down the hallway with his man in his arms and not letting anything else hurt him.

"I lost you once, I'm not losing you again." Tamaki whispered as he dashed through the hole in the wall in which Kyoya came through.

When Kyoya's father looked up from killing one last enemy, his eyes watered at the beautiful sight of Tamaki and Kyoya both breathing.

When Kyoya awoke, he was in a hospital, with even more wires hanging from his body than before. But, he felt pretty good, so he knew he was on drugs. When he looked to his right, Tamaki was on another hospital bed, reading a "People Magazine". Kyoya smiled.

"My prince." He whispered.

Tamaki looked to his left to his king waking up.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled in excitement.

Tamaki reached his arm out and grabbed Kyoya's, gently though, and squeezed it tenderly.

"Kyoya, you've been asleep for a couple of days now!" Tamaki said, excitedly.

"Really? Looks like i'm the one who's going into coma's now, huh?" Kyoya joked, stroking Tamaki's soft hand.

Kyoya got a good look at Tamaki. No scratches on his face, no blood, only a few stitches but that was it. It didn't seem like his ribs were hurting him either. Kyoya smiled, just because Tamaki was okay.

"Yes. You scared me so. Please my love, don't ever do it again." Tamaki whispered.

Kyoya felt his stomach rumble, and it began to growl loudly.

"O-Ouch. Have I eaten anything?"

"No. They said you could only eat when you were awake, so you haven't eaten in a couple of days either."

"Well...as long as we're ok. Have you been eating?" Kyoya asked, biggest brightest smile on his face.

"Oh of course. Your father's cooks have been sending over lobster, shrimp, steak, fancy tuna, and just about everything else humanly possible to eat. I've been eating like a pig Kyoya. You should really do the same soon." Tamaki said, looking into the eyes of his lover and feeling nothing but love back.

Just then, the door opened. It was Kyoya's father.

"Hi,Hi,Hi!" He exclaimed, holding a bag in his hand. "Guess who has more delicious rich people food?"

Tamaki turned his attention to Kyoya's father and smiled.

"Kyoya's awake -san!"

Kyoya smiled at his father who came rushing to his side.

"Son!" He exclaimed, bringing him into a tremendous hug.

"Dad." Kyoya answered, squished.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I brought you something.."

Kyoya felt a light jab to his left hand. He was being prodded to take something. He grabbed it, and instantly knew what it was, by the size, shape, and feel of it. He kept it out of Tamaki's sight.

"Well, i'm off. Have to go fake some police reports and what have you. Son, keep Tamaki entertained, yes? He has the attention span of a goldfish." Kyoya's father joked, as he excused himself from the room.

Tamaki giggle and turned to Kyoya.

"It's true."

Tamaki noticed Kyoya's face turn a bit more frigid and tense.

"Kyoya, are you ok do you need a nurse?" Tamaki asked, obviously concerned.

Kyoya turned a bright shade of red, and shook his head no slowly.

"No, it's ok Tamaki." He said nervously as he slowly began pulling his hand out from behind his back.

Once his arm was fully extended toward Tamaki, he knew why his face was red. Tamaki gasped.

"Tamaki Suoh, would you freaking marry me?" Kyoya asked, wondering how in the world Tamaki could say no.

Tamaki's eyes lit up as he stared at the pitch black metal ring, decorated with swirling diamond patterns. They also went along the inside of it too.

"Yes! Yes, of course! I can't live without you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya let out a sigh of relief and bent forward, placing the ring on Tamaki's ring finger. Tamaki began to cry, not sad tears but happy ones.

"I love you my sweet prince." Kyoya whispered, staring into Tamaki's eyes.

"I love you too, my King."


End file.
